


Kouzlo písku

by Hagebutt



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Jeruzalém and all that shit, M/M, Staré dobré křížové výpravy, basically two dumb guys pinng for each other, hodně řečí o Bohu, jde číst i pokud vás nezajímá fandom, sexscéna (nepříliš explicitní)
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 16:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagebutt/pseuds/Hagebutt
Summary: Dva rytíři, vyslaní na průzkumnou výpravu, mluví o Bohu, boji, ženách a mužích.





	Kouzlo písku

„Zvědové nám donesli zprávy, že by se předvoj mohamedánů mohl zkusit proplížit kolem Ďáblova zubu a vyplenit území dolního Jordánu, aby destabilizovali naši pozici,“ řekl Guy de Liestnant. Byl to dobrý, schopný muž a také dobrý vojevůdce, který vyhrával bitvy, protože věnoval hodně času průzkumu terénu a taktice. Uznával ho král, většina šlechticů, prostí muži, dokonce i řády.

„Bude zas řežba!“ zaradoval se potichu Gilbert, představitel jednoho z nových německých řádů. „Normálně se nemůžu dočkat, až jim rozflákáme hlavy-“

Robert, Řád templářů, který stál vedle něj, zacpal svému rozdychtěnému mladšímu spolubojovníkovi pusu. „Drž chvíli hubu,“ řekl. Ne že by ho neměl rád, ale Gilberta někdy nešlo zastavit jinak.

„Potřeboval bych dva dobrovolníky, kteří se na pár dní utáboří u Ďáblova zubu a budou hlídat okolí, pošlou zprávu o případných pohybech nepřítele a v nejhorším případě ten předvoj zadrží, abychom získali čas. Viděl bych to na výbornou prácičku pro vás dva, jestli dovolíte,“ řekl Guy uctivě, obraceje se k přítomným řádům. „Jestli se stane něco nepředvídatelného, vy si s tím budete umět poradit.“

Robert pokrčil rameny, pohodil hlavou, aby dostal tmavé vlasy z obličeje a pustil Gilbertovu pusu. „Nic proti tomu nemám. A tady to pískle se aspoň něčemu přiučí.“

„Komu říkáš pískle?“ rozčiloval se Gilbert a vojáci kolem se usmívali pod vousy. Mladičký sebevědomý řád jim přišel velmi legrační.

Dokonce i Guy se pousmál. „Jděte do zásobitelské sekce, tam vám dají potřebné věci. Viděl bych to na nejvýš týden, déle se tam pohybovat nemůžou, za Zubem není žádný pořádný zdroj vody. Vraťte se ve zdraví, ve jménu Boha a víry!“

*

Na obzoru, v mihotavém horkém vzduchu, se konečně objevil vrcholek Zubu. Nápadná skála přišla ke svému jménu jednoduše – stála na kraji soutěsky, které se říkalo Ďáblova tlama, protože jí často přicházela vojska nevěřících, pouštní piráti a různé pronárody. Ani jeden z mužů nebyl pověrčivý natolik, aby si z výhrůžného jména skutečně něco dělali, ale stejně nebyli ani jeden moc šťastní, že budou muset spát na takovém místě.

„Spát v Ďáblově tlamě, skvělý... úplně to přitahuje potíže,“ mračil se Gilbert.

„Písek všude, málo jídla, protože provianťák se zrovna nepřetrhl, nejbližší zdroj vody půl hodiny jízdy odsud a ještě k tomu nudné hlídky, kdy jen zíráš do písku a přemýšlíš, jestli už nezačínáš vidět džiny, jak máš z toho horka mžitky před očima,“ notoval si s ním Robert. „Zase, všechno lepší, než ještě chvíli trčet v Jeruzalémě.... Přísahám, že ještě chvíli, a umřel bych nudou.“

„Za děvkama se dá přece chodit vždycky.“

Robert mlaskl. Přišlo mu, že se mladší muž spíš jen vytahuje. „Není v Božím úmyslu, aby muž trávil čas mládí v domech neřesti,“ řekl káravě, ale Gilbert věděl, že to nemyslí nijak vážně. S Robertem si byli nejpodobnější. Oba statní, drsní hajzlíci, jejichž hlavní vášní byl boj a již zmíněné veřejné domy.

Vskrytu duše se už oba těšili na příští dny. Možná se přece jen naskytne příležitost k dobrodružství.

*

Chvíli trvalo, než rytíři rozbili ležení. Zatímco Gilbert odsedlal a vyhřebelcoval koně, načež je zavedl pár set metrů dál do proluky, kde byl stín a rostla tráva, Robert postavil v jeskyňce v Zubu stan, postavil ohniště a rozložil zásoby tak, aby se na ně nedostala zvířata a hmyz. Zaopatřil jejich dva poštovní holuby v klíckách a právě rozkládal deky, na které si večer lehnou, když se Gilbert vrátil.

„Co budeme dělat teď?“ zajímal se.

Zkušenější řád pokrčil rameny. „Není třeba spěchat, ještě si tu pěkných pár dní pobudeme. Jeden by mohl jet s koni pro vodu, druhý zatím vyrazí obhlédnout nejbližší skály, jestli nenajde něco podezřelého, i když to nepředpokládám. Pak si večer možná dáme tréninkový souboj – potřebuješ cvičit techniku.“

„To nezní moc zábavně,“ protáhl Gilbert zklamaně tvář.

„Jestli bys tu radši měl roj mohamedánů... Mně to vyhovuje, a zítra bychom se mohli vydat na malý lov. Přídělů je opravdu málo.“

*

„Uff,“ vyhekl Gilbert, když konečně přestali s bojem a lehl si k ohni. „Moje svaly...“

„Nebuď taková měkkota,“ ušklíbl se Robert. „Nebo by si snad panstvo přálo měkké podušky? Víno? Svůdné ovívající otrokyně? Jen si hezky zvykej na život vojáka.“

„Nemluv mi o ženských,“ zasténal Gilbert. „Jak rád bych tady nějakou měl...“

„Všiml jsem si, že od té doby, co jsme tě seznámili s konceptem veřejného domu, tak odtamtud moc nevylézáš,“ šklebil se Robert dál. „Ta hezká černovlasá ti celkem učarovala, co?“

„T-to vůbec není pravda! Jako křesťan mám zkrátka rád všechny své bližní,“ přijal Gilbert přátelské pošťuchování.

„I ty stejného pohlaví?“ zajímal se Robert. „Jestli víš, jak to myslím.“

Něco v jeho hlase Gilberta zarazilo od vyhrknutí „ne, tebe nesnáším“. „Jak jako?“

„Všiml sis někdy toho domu na konci ulice u západní zdi?“ řekl Robert oklikou. „Ve tvé oblíbené čtvrti.“

„Aha, tenhle,“ řekl Gilbert zamyšleně. „Vlastně nikdy nijak zvlášť. Viděl jsem tam vždycky jen samé chlapy, takže- počkat.“ Ve tváři se mu objevilo cosi jako pochopení, i když u tohohle natvrdlého řádu těžko říct. „T-to jako že... smilstvo s chlapama?“

Robert Jeruzalémský pokrčil rameny. „Po několika stech letech tě ženské začnou jednoduše nudit.“

„Nudit?“

„Pořád to samé, jsou hrozně užvaněné, pořád by něco chtěly, kdo je má snášet. S chlapama si rozumíš. Prostě víš, co a jak.“

Robert na něj pohlédl a dodal poslední věc, než si nacpal dýmku. „A taky, na takových hlídkách jako tahle je to výborné ukrácení času.“

Gilbert se začal cítit nepříjemně. „A- a není to, já nevím, zakázané? Není o tom něco v Knize?“

„Kniha zakazuje i smilstvo obecně, kterého se dopouštíme všichni, ne? Koneckonců, soudit mě bude jen Bůh, ty si mysli, co chceš.“

„No jasně, nakonec všichni máme na triku nějaký ten hříšek, že... Lidské tělo slabým jest,“ zadeklamoval Gilbert a natáhl se pro láhev s vodou, aby se napil. Pouštní vzduch nepříjemně vysušoval.

Nakonec, na tom, jak to Robert podával, nebylo nic špatného, ne? _Suď a budeš souzen, miluj a budeš milován._

Lehl si na provizorní lůžko, zabalil se do deky a přitiskl se ke svému kamarádovi. Noční zima byla silnější než jakékoliv obavy.

*

Druhý den vyrazili ještě před svítáním na polední stranu. Nebylo sice pravděpodobné, že by muslimové přišli zrovna z tohohle směru, ale prozkoumat se to muselo, jinak by jim Guy mohl pěkně vynadat. Vrátili se ještě před poledním vedrem, ale písek, který se jim dostal do všech záhybů kůže, je rozčiloval dostatečně a navíc nic neulovili, ačkoliv měli (v rámci maskování) celou loveckou výbavu s sebou. Zvířata se zřejmě v těchto končinách nenamáhala vylézt dřív než za tmy.

Nejparnější část dne přečkali pod skupinkou starých stromů, pár kilometrů od Zubu, kde byl stín a svěží vítr. Poklidně leželi, zatímco jejich koně ožírali poslední zbytečky listí, pokuřovali a mlčeli. O čem taky mluvit? Vojenská taktika by bylo nemoudré téma – co kdyby je někdo slyšel –, dvorské drby byly pod jejich úroveň a na rozebírání ženské krásy bylo jednoduše moc horko. Vzduch se jen tetelil nad rozpáleným pískem.

Po třetí hodině vyrazili do jeskyně, kde se hodlali najíst, pak odvést koně k oáze (velbloudi snášeli pouštní horko lépe, ale oba rytíři je považovali za nedůstojné svého stavu) a večer strávit dalším tréninkem. Zítra vyrazí na velkou výpravu na severní stranu a vrátí se možná až další den.

*

„Ty jsi takový parchant, Roberte,“ funěl Gilbert, když si klekal a lil si na hlavu vodu donesenou od oázy.

„Vždyť to bylo docela očividné,“ šklebil se vyšší osmahlý muž nad svým trikem. „Muselo být úplně jasné, že tě chci praštit do holeně. Když se nenaučíš předvídat a jen se přizpůsobuješ situaci, je z tebe špatný bojovník. A špatní bojovníci co?“

„Žijou krátce,“ vyhekl Gilbert, než se znovu postavil.

„Dělám to jen proto, že tě mám rád,“ zdůraznil Robert. „Cvičím s tebou boj, zahřívám tě v noci a zachraňuju ti zadek, když jsi drzej na Guyovy muže. Nejspíš přijdu rovnou do nebe, jestli někdy umřu.“

*

Druhý den vyrazili na severní stranu. Nechali koně pomalu klusat, v poledne přešli do rychlého kroku a v době největších veder se znovu uchýlili na krátký spánek do stínu, kdy se střídali na stráži. Robert znuděně žvýkal stéblo pouštní trávy, zatímco Gilbert, zabalený v několika vrstvách bílé látky, která ho chránila před spálením, spal jako zabitý.

Stopy po muslimech žádné.

Poušť byla zrádná, to se oba znovu poučili, když večer nemohli najít oázu zakreslenou na mapě, u které plánovali tábořit. Po půlhodině zoufalého bloudění a sakrování, jestli autor mapy neviděl spíš fata morgánu, se jim povedlo zjistit, že oáza se postupně přelila do úzké prolákliny a že ji musí objet, aby mohli napojit koně. Nezdálo se, že by ji nedávno navštívila armáda, o které mluvil Guy de Liestnant, což oběma mužům poněkud zkazilo náladu. Těšili se na dobrodružství, sakra! 

Jestli by tudy nějací muslimové táhli, určitě by tu musela být jejich přítomnost znát. A to nebyla. Jen zvířata se shromažďovala k vodě, tak zabili menší gazelu, aby měli večeři (sušeného masa zbývalo už jen málo a navíc jim lezlo krkem). Nabrali vodu do láhví, nechali napít koně a vyrazili podél prolákliny, aby se někde utábořili a udělali si jídlo.

„Dneska žádný souboj nebude,“ podotkl Robert, když žvýkal osmý kus pečeného masa. „Jsem prostě příliš unavenej.“

Gilbert, který stíral z brady mastnotu, se zamračil. „Jako, jasně, taky jsem utahanej jak zvíře. Jenže ta nuda je děsná. Skoro bych se od tebe nechal radši zase zřezat, než další noc čumět do tmy a na hvězdy a bát se, že přijde Ďábel.“

„Ďábla si nosíme každý v sobě,“ řekl Robert a bezděky sevřel v dlani křížek, který nosil na krku. „Jestli nedokážeš vydržet sám se sebou, těžko se z tebe stane dobrý řád.“

„Nejsme snad na kázání.“

„Nejsme. Dokud nemám ve svém kázání alespoň tolik ohně, mučených hříšníků a Božího hněvu jako náš otec Bonifacio, není to žádné pořádné kázání.“

Gilbert se zasmál, zatímco si bezvýsledně vytřásal písek ze stříbrných vlasů. „Ale stejně se už začínám pěkně nudit.“

„Tak si ho vyhoň a jdi spát, ale dej mi pokoj, panenko Marie Podsrpenská! Z tebe by člověk ještě porodil malý,“ odsekl otráveně Robert.

„Udělej mi to ty,“ požádal Gilbert nečekaně.

„Cože?“ zeptal se Robert, ale věděl, co za tím je. Mladší řád se nudil a chtěl vyzkoušet něco nového. No, proč ne. I Robert se nudil. Jen to nechtěl přiznat.

Gilbert se k němu ve stanu přikulil blíž a poodhrnul deku.

„Teď už to není přestupek proti Knize?“ dráždil ho Robert, ale jeho silná, opálená ruka si lehce našla cestu do rytířských kalhot.

„Ah,“ vyhekl Gilbert a pak už bylo jen ticho, přerušované jen namáhavým supěním dvou mužů.

Robert otřel bílou tekutinu ze své ruky do písku, prošťouchl uhlíky v ohni a zadíval se na hvězdy.

*

Druhý den oba sbalili stan, zahrabali ho společně se zbytkem masa do písku a vyrazili v širokém oblouku prozkoumat nejbližší okolí, znovu namaskovaní jako lovci. Jestli nic nenajdou, tak to obrátí nazpět k Zubu a Jeruzalému.

O událostech včerejšího večera ani jeden nemluvili. Ale Gilbert vypadal rozjařený, dokonce si sundal bílou kápi z hlavy a užíval si pouštní vánek. Písek tiše zpíval.

Je hezký, ne že ne, pomyslel si Robert. Stříbrné vlasy, nezvyklá, nápadná barva očí a drobné, šlachovité tělo dělalo Gilberta přitažlivým i ve společnosti hezčích mužů a žen. Robertovi se jednou jeho bratr templář svěřil, že „toho prcka od teutonských by oklátil klidně hned“. Robert tehdy obrátil oči v sloup – byl to jeho kamarád! – ale teď už chápal ta slova touhy.

„Vyražme ještě tady na ten ostroh, co ty na to? Odsud uvidíme daleko. Jestli nic neuvidíme, tak se začneme vracet.“

Oba řády nechaly koně dole pod skalami a začaly šplhat na vysoký výčnělek. Jeden pomáhal druhému překonávat obtížná místa, oba sípali námahou, když přelézali ze skály na skálu, než se konečně dostali na kýžený vrchol.

„Oh,“ pronesl Gilbert, projednou neschopen slova. Zíral na pravou poušť, táhnoucí se donekonečna, písek oslepujícně bodající do očí odraženým světlem, nekonečné odstíny oranžové, okrové a zlaté. Tohle se hodně lišilo od jeho středoevropského domova v lesích. Nebyl tak šokovaný jako při prvním příjezdu do Svaté země, ale stejně to byl nový zážitek.

„Otče náš, jenž jsi na nebesích,...“ zamumlal, jak hledal oporu.

Robertovy silné paže ho zezadu chytily a Gilbert se ochotně poddal uklidňujícímu objetí.

*

„Stopy po mohamedánech naprosto žádné,“ shrnul Robert suše jejich dnešní výpravu, zatímco se hřál u ohně (v noci vždycky teplota v poušti dramaticky poklesla). „Zítra ráno vyrazíme zpátky k Zubu, tam přespíme a pak zpátky do Jeruzaléma. Trochu škoda, že jsme si nemohli užít nějaké to zabíjení nevěřících, ale co dělat, no. Náš Pán si zjevně nepřál střet, a my budeme následovat jeho vůle.“

„Krucifix,“ řekl Gilbert, v rozporu s Robertovými uctivými slovy. „Hergotpráce, sakra!“

„Nech si tu blasfémii. Co se děje?“

„Spálil jsem se, to je!“

Robert se podíval blíž na svého albinotického kamaráda. Opravdu vypadal poněkud přismahle. Muselo ho to pěkně bolet.

„To máš z toho, že lítáš po poušti bez pláště, že?“ peskoval ho. „Hodil by se nějaký olej.“

Sebral svůj nedojedený opečený biftek, otřel do dlaní mastnotu a kývl na Gilberta. „Pojď sem, namažu ti to.“

Gilbert přešel na druhou stranu ohně. Zatím ho to jen pálilo, ale věděl, že zítra to teprve bude bolet jako čert.

Rozepnul si sutanu s černým křížem a Robert mu s úšklebkem začal mazat všechna spálená místa omastkem. Gilbert usykával, jak mu mastnota začala stékat po zádech a dělala mu špinavé potůčky na zpocené kůži.

„Líbí se ti, co s tebou dělám?“ zeptal se tiše Robert, který si všiml jistých pohybů pod sutanou teutonského rytíře.

„Ano,“ vydechl Gilbert.

Robert nic neřekl, jen pokračoval v jemném masírování zarudlých ramen a pomalu sjížděl dolů, nechával mastnotu stékat po hrbolcích páteře a špinit již ne zrovna sněhobílý plášť. Gilbert jen hleděl do dáli, do tmavé pouště, a jeho dech byl trhaný a přerývaný.

Nevydržel mlčet dlouho. V okamžiku, kdy ležel na zádech, plášť rozprostřený jako sníh, s Robertem, ležícím na něm a žádostivě přirážejícím, vypustil ze svého hrdla nádherné zvuky slasti, zapřísahal Boha, křičel tak, že se to rozléhalo nad tichým, chladnoucím pískem. Samozřejmě taky drze odsekával a stěžoval si, to by nebyl Gilbert, ale Robert už věděl, jak ho umlčet.

Robert již mnohokrát ležel s muži, ale Bože, zrovna s tímhle to bylo rajské potěšení. Křičel, vytřeštěnýma, žadonícíma očima hleděl do těch Robertových a dokonce mu vtiskl polibek (zatímco ho svými pažemi kolem jeho krku prakticky škrtil.) Robert měl potíže se udržet, zůstat opatrný, neublížit svému milenci.

Templář byl zkušený, a povedlo se mu tak přivést Gilberta k vrcholu téměř zároveň s ním; šeptal svůdná slůvka, tiskl ho k sobě, horečně se snažil vniknout ještě hlouběji – zatímco mladší řád, opanovaný Robertovou zručností, sténal a křičel jako panna, ztrácející svůj věneček. Jaké to potěšení!

Vycházející slunce je našlo ve vzájemném objetí.

*

„To jsem rád,“ shrnul to Guy a sroloval mapy. „Tažení bychom si nemohli dovolit. Jenže... To jste neviděli vůbec nikoho? To se moji zvědové mýlili? Projebali jste celou hlídku nebo co?“ zvýšil hlas a někteří šlechtici se uchechtli.

Gilbert také užuž vyprskl smíchy, ale Robert mu v dlouhé sutaně nenápadně dupl na nohu, zatímco jeho tmavá tvář zůstávala vážná.

„Je zbytečné podezřívat takto náš výkon,“ řekl suše templář. „Jsme nejlepší. Prostě to jen vypadá, že muslimové projednou nemají chuť stát se mučedníky za svou víru.“ _Hlavně mu nedat najevo, jak se trefil._

*

„Myslel jsem, že prasknu, když se Guy rozčiloval, proč jsme nic neviděli,“ utíral si teutonský řád slzy smíchu z očí.

„Ještěže jsem tě zarazil,“ řekl suše templář. „Je ti jasné, že jsme mohli mít celkem průšvih, že?“

„I tak to bylo fajn,“ pokrčil Gilbert rameny. „Možná... bychom mohli zase spolu jet někdy na nějakou hlídku?“

Robert se pousmál. „Mohli. Jen nevím, jestli nás Guy po tomhle 'výkonu' pustí. Přísahám, že jestli díky nám vypálí muslimové Jeruzalém do základů...“

„Nevypálí. Ne dokud žijeme my dva!“

**Author's Note:**

> Charakter Řádu templářů okopírován od mé dobré kamarádky Brambory, celá povídka vlastně napsána na její počest


End file.
